No
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: Oliver should really have learned by now that Felicity doesn't take no for an answer. My take on what would have happened if our favorite genius hadn't let Oliver make the decision for her. One-Shot. Set during 3x01. Olicity. Rated K for mild language. Fluff ahead!


**A/N: So, I came up with this idea a while ago, but never really got around to finishing it. Hope y'all are ready for some fluffy Olicity love!**

 **I'm dedicating this to my wonderful friends Erica and Cody, who are getting married today! Here's to many happy years together!**

 **This is set during Oliver's speech in 3x01 about how he's protecting her, that she's not safe if they're together, etc. This is what I imagine should have happened:**

* * *

Felicity stood patiently in the too-white hallway of the hospital while Oliver gave her a speech about how they can't be together, 'it's not safe'… She fought not to roll her eyes.

"No," she said, unflinchingly looking into his eyes.

Oliver frowned, confused. "No?"

"No," she repeated, crossing her arms in front of her and looking at him defiantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no. You don't get to say that you love me and then make the decision for me. I get a say in this, and I say no."

Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Felicity went on. "Because guess what, I love you too, and I'm not willing to let this go without a fight. I have waited two fucking years for this and I am not giving up that easily!"

Oliver's eyebrows rose, whether at her statement or her swearing, Felicity didn't know, but, frankly, she didn't care. She had said her bit, and he could do with it what he wanted.

Oliver swallowed and took a deep breath. "It's not up for debate, Felicity, because there is _nothing_ that I won't do to keep you safe."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was an idiot if he thought she was going to make it that easy for him. "You told me that you love me," she said softly, and Oliver barely hid a grimace. No doubt he wanted her to forget about that, forget about him, so that she'd be safe. "Look, you either love me or you don't, you either want to be with me… or you don't. But I think it's obvious how you feel in either question, so what remains is this: do you trust me?"

Oliver looked pained. "Of course I trust you, Felicity, with my life."

"But do you trust me with your heart? Do you trust me to be able to make my own choices, to know what's too dangerous and what's not? Because I want to be with you too, Oliver. I don't want to be safe if it means being away from you. You say that you want me to be happy, but you're the one who makes me happy, you're the one who makes me feel safe, despite all the danger."

"Danger that I'm putting you in. I barely survived the island, Felicity. I couldn't survive losing you," he said, his voice breaking, and his shoulders sagging in defeat. Felicity wished she could gather him up in her arms and promise him that everything would be alright. But she couldn't.

"I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me, Oliver, because it might. But I'm already in danger just working with you. Do you honestly think that I'll be in more danger just because we'll be together? If anyone is smart enough to figure out that you love me, it won't make a difference if we're together or not. But I don't want to live my life filled with regrets. I'm willing to give this a chance. Please, Oliver. Just… trust me?"

Oliver stared at her, the same pained look on his face. Felicity hated being the one who put it there, but she had to persist, she couldn't back down now, or he'd never let her in anymore. After a beat, he closed his eyes and pulled her close, his arms going around her waist. "I just don't want to lose you," he whispered into her hair.

"I can't promise that you won't, but I can promise you this," she said as she pulled back. "I'm damn well not going to make it easy for whoever's going to try."

/*/

So Oliver finally decided to give them a chance. But it seemed he had some conditions. "No one can see us in public." Felicity opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "If anyone ever connects Oliver Queen to the Arrow, I don't want them to know that you're involved too. So far Detective Lance is one of the only people who know you're in league with me, and I want to keep it that way."

Grudgingly, Felicity nodded. She understood his reasoning, and there was some merit to it, even if she didn't like it.

"And you're going to need a codename."

"what? Why?"

Oliver smirked. "I don't want people to overhear me talking to you in the field. You can pick it yourself, or I can ask Roy to find one, your choice."

Felicity made a face. "Fine, I'll come up with something, but you have to promise to tell me if it's ridiculous."

"Deal," he said with a grin, and entwined their fingers. Felicity honestly tried to ignore the tingly feeling – she refused to call It butterflies – in her belly, but eventually gave up. And why should she ignore it? Oliver was… well, he was hers now, and she could feel as giddy and tingly as she liked about it.

"I could get used to this," she said softly as she placed her free hand on his rough cheek.

Oliver leaned into her touch. "Get used to what?" he asked, but Felicity got the feeling that he was struggling to concentrate as well. His other hand moved to rest lightly on her hip, and her skin felt warm where his fingers impressed upon her skin. Even through her dress, she could feel the lightning coursing through her.

"Touching you," she whispered as her hand traced his jaw, her fingers lightly running over his lips.

Oliver let out a low growl and suddenly pulled Felicity closer, touching his lips to hers. She'd expected it to be fervent, passionate, even, but it was a slow and sweet kiss, a promise of more. The hand that had been tracing his jaw fell to rest over his heart, and she could feel its rhythm speeding up. He let her hand go in favor of tangling it into her hair, drawing her closer still.

The hand Oliver had released found its way to Oliver's taut stomach, where it immediately found the edge of his shirt and slipped under it. Felicity desperately wanted to explore that wonderful skin she'd always seen from a distance, but Oliver pulled back. He rested his forehead against her, and his irregular breath mingled with hers. "Felicity." Her skin broke out into goosebumps at the sound of her voice rolling of his tongue. "We can't, Dig… Dig's due back any minute."

Felicity groaned and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I hate him," she mumbled against his shirt. She felt, more than heard, him chuckle.

Oliver pulled back, and the sight of his eyes – usually so icy blue – now almost completely black, was almost enough to undo her. "We have all the time in the world," he whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Feeling a goofy grin take over her face, Felicity sighed contently. "Yes. We do."

* * *

 **A/N: Fluffy enough for you? ;)**

 **Tell me what you think, reviews are love!**


End file.
